Magia Erebea
Magia Erebea (闇の魔法, Dark Magic '') is a forbidden technique created by Evangeline A.K. McDowell over a period of 10 years, in which the user absorbs offensive magic designed to harm the enemy into his own body, to the point where it fuses with their very soul. The technique feeds on the user's body and soul, but in return the user gains power many times that of any ordinary person. Description It works by absorbing the spells into the caster and gaining properties of that same spell. The spell Magia Erebea harnesses the spell's energy and once absorbed by the caster, it is fused directly to the caster's soul. With the insanity of absorbing one’s own offensive magic and allowing it to devour the soul and body, the mage gains incredible power many times beyond normal. A sign of that ability, a series of flowing tattoo-like designs appear over their arms whenever they channel magical power to them. When the technique itself is active, the user's skin will turn pitch black, and in some cases, their clothing and even their eyes will invert in color. Any special properties of the spell that is absorbed will also transfer to the user. Incantation Latin= ''Stagnet. Complexio. Supplementum Pro Armationem! |-| English= Fixate. Seize. Load magic, 'Armament'! '' The essential commands added at the end of another incantation which allow the mage to absorb the spell to augment himself. A form of spell delay. However, taking the concept of spell delay one step further, the mage’s soul, or spiritual existence, contains then actually fuses with the spirit of the spell. *'Stagnet''' (固定, Fixate): The released spell is concentrated into a sphere *'Complexio' (掌握, Seize): The mage uses one hand to ‘hold’ the sphere and absorb it *'Supplementum' (魔力充塡, Load Magic): The caster facilitates the absorbing process of the spell into them. *'Pro Armationem' (術式兵装, Armament): The mage takes on aspects of the absorbed spell. Forms Actus Noctis Erebeae Actus Noctis Erebeae (闇き夜の型, Form of the Dark Nigh): This is the regular form the user of the technique takes when they want to store magical spells within themselves without canceling the previous Magia Erebea. By incanting "Supplementum", they will absorb the magic into themselves, but not merge with it, where they can release it at a later time. *'Dextra Emittam' (右腕解放, Right Arm Release) *'Dextra Stagnans' (右腕固定, Right Arm Fixate) *'Dextra Emissa Stagnet' (右腕解放固定, Right Arm Release and Fixate) *'Sinistra Emittam' (左腕解放, Left Arm Release) *'Sinistra Stagnans' (左腕固定, Left Arm Fixate) *'Sinistra Emissa Stagnet' (左腕解放固定, Left Arm Release and Fixate) *'Duplex Complexio' (双腕掌握, Both Arms Seize) *'Duabus Emissae' (双腕掌握, Both Arms Release) Agilitas Fulminis Agilitas Fulminis (疾風迅雷, Lightning Speed): By absorbing Jovis Tempestas Fulguriens, the mage gains extreme agility in exchange for lower defensive capabilities. The mage’s movements become electrified, allowing for stunning physical attacks. Projectile attacks can be deflected by an air current magic shield. Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio Sim Fabricatus Ab Incendio (獄炎煉我, Hell's Refining Fire): By absorbing Incendium Gehennae, the mage gains high endurance and heat resistance, as well as a spiritual ability to steal mana from other living beings. The mage’s movements can release black flames. Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ΄ ΎΠΕ΄Ρ ΟΥ΄ΡΑΝΟ΄Υ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑ΄ΜΕΝΗ Ή ΆΣΤΡΑΠΗ΄ ΎΠΕ΄Ρ ΟΥ΄ΡΑΝΟ΄Υ ΜΕΤΑ ΔΥΝΑ΄ΜΕΝΗ (雷天大壮, Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor): By absorbing the most powerful spell in the lightning element, Κιλιπλ Άστραπή, the mage physically transforms into sacred fire – that is, a charged particle mass, which grants an instantaneous speed of 150km/s: Raisoku Shundō. However, a major disadvantage exists in that being truly “lightning,” a positive streamer will always move before the mage, telegraphing the destination of every movement. Also, the speed boost is limited to the mage’s physical actions. ΤΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΎΠΕΡ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΎ ΜΕΓΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΝΗ ΤΑΣΤΡΑΠΗ ΎΠΕΡ ΟΥΡΑΝΟΎ ΜΕΓΑ ΔΥΝΑΜΕΝΗ (雷天大壮 2, Thunder in Heaven, Great Vigor II): By absorbing the Κιλιπλ Άστραπή twofold, the mage can maintain a constant speed of 150km/s – Constant Lightning Form (常時雷化 jouji ikadzuchi-ka). At the same time, this form increases both physical mobility and mental processing speed, allowing the mage’s mind to keep pace with a “lightning” body. Κρυσταλλινη Βασιλεια Κρυσταλλινη Βασιλεια (氷の女王, Queen of Ice): By absorbing the Ανθοσ Παγετου Χιλιων Ετων, this creates an ice bounded circle that allows Eva to cast any ice-element magic below High-class with no incantations or limitations.